Shades
by Here-was-a-pen-name
Summary: What happened a year ago? Agent, spy, assasin. What's the difference? Where did he learnt to use a gun? Where were those movie-like skills from? Now, you'll see the unexpected here...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sad backstory time! But this time no one will tell it and Doofenshmirtz is not the one who lived it just the protagonist of mi others stories, Ferb!

Maybe I'll do another one with Phineas PoV but only when I finished each of the fanfics.

Again, if you want to know where this came from just read "It usually gets worse" or not, do not really care.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

"Where...and when did you get those scars?"

A green haired boy got stuck on those words and recalled them when he was the only one awake of his family. He was fixing the ray and the thoughts came with a soft breeze that moved his hair...That week of his life was a really dangerous one... Back then, a year ago, summer was just starting and Phineas already had got both of them on more than one dangerous project...

That Saturday was really like the other ones, not much to say they had found a secret aztec treasure and sorted all kind of traps and snakes along the adventure. The kids were done and Candace told them she was going to googleplex with her friends, Phineas wanted to do the same. They left some minutes after their sister, their bicycles where enough to get them there in about half an hour. A pretty good way of spending their time. When they arrived they saw something unusual. Two mans in uniform where knocked out in front of their very eyes, the brothers turned around and saw the culprit some meters away. The person looked at them and started running, so they did. They were reaching for an alley, the stranger was about of getting out of sight, they were just too slow...Then a loud noise was heard. The person and the kids stopped. They looked around, then the red haired boy fainted, a heavy metal ball was near of him.

-What was that?- Said the stranger with a female voice and a funny singing-like accent.

She raised her weapon and waited for an ambush...Nothing, the british kid got closer to his brother and tried to wake him up. The stranger now was worried, that thing should have hurt.

-Is he alright?

The boy noded, he realized that the stranger was a teenager. Why would a teenager shot two tough guys? He tried to remember the details...there was a car, with a person inside, she didn't shot that person, was that the reason?

The teenager started walking, Ferb followed her after lifting his brother. When they reached for a public space he placed him on the ground and kept behind the girl.

They got to a dead end, the girl climbed over the windows and got on the top of a building...The kid was still there. She was annoyed she raised her gun again and pointed to Ferb's face

-What do you want? -Even with the anger, it was still like a song. Ferb thought for a moment and took a step closer.

-Can you teach me how to protect my friends?-He knew someday he would need something like that, unlike what Phineas saw of the world, bad people would be there always waiting in the shadows.

-What if a kill you now? You won't need to do that if you are dead-She opened her right eye, it was white and scary.

The boy walked closer again, he had made his decision. The teenager held the gun ready to shot, she was pulling the trigger, he dind't even blink. She put away the gun.

-You sure are brave...If you really want to learn, you'll have to come with to somewhere else, the HQ will be the perfect place to train. See you tomorrow 5:00 am in the airport, but maybe you will regret before that.

With that she jumped to the next roof and got down for another place.

Ferb got back where his brother was waking up, he saw something strange when they where heading to their house. A brown dog with a red handkerchief on its neck was kung fu fighting with a panda and another animal that stayed in the darkness.

-Perry would be so cool if he knew how to do that-Said Phineas, he didn't realize that that fight was the reason he got knocked out just like he dind't realize that their platypus was the animal in the shadow and what was his brother gonna to do the next morning.

When the kids had left, a giant flying boat crashed where the agents were fighting, Peter the panda was senseless on the ground and Perry fought alone with the dog. The canine was fast, the weapons it used were made to kill and it was probably trying to get ride of him as soon as possible. It's ears where long and fell to it's head sides without blocking it's chocolate brown eyes that where surrounded by a black line. Half of it's foots and arms were white and the body was a red shade of brown.

They were missing and hitting at the same tune, kicks and punches, bites and tail hits, never been on such a difficult fight.

-Perry the platypus! I was waiting for you since an hour ago! Don't you have a little of respect?

The semi-aquatic mammal lost it's focus for a second due to his nemesis interruption and when it looked again where the enemy agent was...It wasn't! Just the empty street, the old scientist and...The ship was gone too.

He had failed the mission, but he was going to try and try until he would catch that code/name: S

What did it mean after all? Just it's name, Saphire


	2. Chapter 2

You know, someday this will explain something...at least I hope it will.

Let's start with the second chapter

* * *

The first light of the dawn went through the window of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers waking up the taller of them. The kid rubbed his eyes and saw the clock, he was just in time for his meeting. He took the batteries out of the clock so his room-mate wouldn't wake, then he jumped out of bed revealing that he had gone to sleep with his daily clothes. He stared at his brother's face for a while, reached for a suitcase and went out of the room, soon he was walking away of the backyard and taking a taxi to the airport.

Ferb saw the white shape from his future teacher as he made his way into the station. He got closer and saw a brown haired guy who noticed his presence as well.

-Who's this boy?-asked the man in a casual tone of voice

-Who knows?-answered the white dressed teen without concern

Ferb stared at her, she was uncomfortable now.

"Nick, this is the first time we came to Danvile?"

-Yes, yes it is

-How many days we stayed here?

-About one and a half maybe

-We are still in Danvile right?

-If my GPS and the sign of the airport are trustworthy that's right tiny person!

-Then I must have meet him yesterday...not much I can deduce out of that-She was watching the ceiling, then she turned to her companion-If that is an insult you may want to watch your back for the rest of the day, Nick.

Nick sweated a little until he remembered their dialogue with the british kid who watched them with an interrogating gaze.

-Well, this is something White may not have tell you when you met. She can't remember anything of her life, let me explain: she does something one day but she will forget what she did until someone tell her that she did it. Then she will remember the information a lot of time later. That's how her mind works, just words make their way through her brain-The last part made the teenager to get more irritated.

-White? That's a name? Anyhow my own is Ferb, I need to learn what an assassin can teach-The boy made his duty clear from the start, no waste of words in that but he kept his voice low so others wouldn't hear.

-In fact, it isn't a name, but when I met her she didn't remember her own name.

-Not that I care of course-Sang White as she started walking to the plane.

"All the planes are leaving in 15 minutes, due to last week alive giant action toy that destroyed most of our planes we want to warn again that there are only five planes for today to fly"

-Giant action toy? Who can make something so bizarre?-Asked Nick. Ferb raised his hand to point that he was the crazy genius, White realized that and stared at him thinking for a moment.

-If you want to learn, you'll have to pay. What about some gadgets for the lessons?

Ferb noded. They reached for the stairs of the plane and got in, the big iron bird reached for the sky with a metallic rusty shine.

At the same time, Ferb's step-brother, Phineas, was just waking up, he kept his eyes close. Something was wrong, that wasn't the same smell from all the mornings, that wasn't the same sunshine that got into his room every morning, in fact everything was different.

He slowly opened his eyes, he was scared and sad. How could it be? He was never scared and sad! He was Phineas Flynn! Then, after a really long time of reflection, he got up and stared at his brother's bed. He gulped, he shivered, his throat was blocked for a moment. His brother, the boy who always was besides him, the one who always helped, comforted and loved him wasn't there. He got out of the room, searched in the others, tried to find him in the backyard, around Danvile, in his friends houses, he was desperate...Then he fell to the floor out of the game, his best friend wasn't in Danvile, maybe he would never see him again...But that was not the thought that kept his mind busy, the words that kept him busy where the ones that had been thought again and again and again almost like a recording: Where's Ferb?


	3. Chapter 3

Couldn't take it...I tried to do something sad but it was too much for me! I think my motto right now is "Life is too shot to take it seriously". And now I don't know where to put the dot, it was after or before the quote mark? And I started a sentence with the conjunction "and"! I have failed as a writer! WHy heavens why? Why is it that I can't even fake a good freak out!

So... *Puts glasses which english name I don't know on* lets take a dive to the story!

* * *

They arrived some hours later and the unknown pair tried the best to not reveal where they where so Ferb wouldn't betray them. The group kept an awkward relation but other people wouldn't tell, each one of them was really good at making blank faces.

-So...you think you can get in dangerous troubles and because of that you want to learn what you asked to?-Stated Nick once they got out to the streets, Ferb looked at him and then noded then he gave him his Ferb's Log to prove it.-Man! A floating baby head? That's crazy!

White tried to look at it too but instead of getting near of her partner she took the book out of his hands with a quick move.

-I don't think that the baby's head was what the green haired freak wanted to show us, look at this: A roller coaster, a robot persecution and most of all explosions. Each of you projects disappear like that?-The kid noded-These thing are something that would only come from a very hyperactive kid's mind I guess you have a brother and you think he could get in human trouble sometime so you want to be ready for that. Am I right?-Ferb now was surprised by the logic of the foreigner, he took his time to give a thumbs up.

-Where did you got all those deductions from? Those are just pictures without any word on them!-Now Ferb was surprised that the guy was so...dumb

-Keep quiet, and if you didn't notice you should let us in already, we have been waiting for at least ten minutes in front of the wall-She was right, they were facing the building since quite a time now.

-Sorry, I got out of focus-Nick got a little laser out of his pocket and pointed it at the mirror of the next street, the laser reflected and got into a little, then he turned it on and off with a studied pattern. Ferb recognized it as a visual code morse.

...- -. -.. -... .- .. - ... -. . ... –

Then the wall moved and a door waited inside of it, Nick played with the laser until it became a key and opened the door with it.

The place was huge and there a lot of people was doing whatever they wanted, no one cared that the group just arrived and so continued with their own business. Nick leaded now, they reached a corridor and then opened one of the bunch of gates there.

-You know, most of the doors here are fake, we are very careful with the safety of our information and members when it comes to our playground-Nick didn't take it seriously so nothing blocked him of saying any secrets that the place had.

When they got inside they saw a room equipped just like a gym but there where dummies of shooting practice all over the place. Ferb opened his mouth to speak his mind but saw something unexpected. White had raised a Beretta 92FS and pointed at Nick's feet

-So tiny person eh?-The gun fired and Nick jumped out of the way, he tried to run but White cornered him and shot until she went out of ammo, the guy just ducked how he could without falling to the ground and so the attack was rhythmic in "Levantando Las Manos" tune.

-Come here lets start to dance

the rhythm that I brought ya

it is really new for ya

I'll teach you the performance

"Raising up your hands

Shaking now your ass

Is the new beat that I have found for you

"Raising up your hands

Shaking now your ass

Make a sexy move

Is the new beat that I have found for you

"Raising up your hands

Let them get up so high

Shaking now your ass

I like it kept it as

Now a sexy move

Is the new beat that I have found for you

"Up! Up!

Raising up your hands

Make it last

Shaking now your ass

Groove, groove

Now a sexy move

Is the new beat that I have found for you.

"Up! Up!

Raising up your hands

Make it last

Shaking now your ass

Groove, groove

Now a sexy move

Is the new beat that I have found for you.

"Forever forever

We wanna dance together

Forever forever

We wanna dance together

Forever forever

We wanna dance together

We wanna dance together with you my love!"

-AH! Just make it stop!-White had finished shooting since the second rhyme but Nick was still dancing and singing like nothing, she covered her hears in pain due to the awfully high pitch. Ferb didn't like the sound either so he knocked out the man with a neck pinch, then he sat in front of White

-So, what does this organization do?

-Well I don't remember the details...But if my information is right, each one of hour members were rescued by us from being sent to covering programmes and unexplained disappearances. I can guess with that that they have nowhere to go unless we are able to get other organizations out of the way so...I think we are trying to do that.-Ferb thought for a moment and then got up, he was walking towards one of the weight lifting machines, White then went to a storage near of it and took a M110 SASS with PVS-10 scope from it, a pair of binoculars and a bipod

-Say, are you a little young to use a deadly weapon?

-No, no I'm not

-Then, let's get this started.

* * *

If you are wondering...yes, I translated the song so it could rhyme...If you like the idea of that part you can say it so I continue doing it...and if you don't like the idea don't say anything and I'll do it anyway so...I want to say some words about the day that is today, I could call it 9/11 but I'm not of the country that have's the right to name it so I'll gfive a little speech now that I feel like doing it, you can leave if you want of course.

Through mankind history we have seen quite the unexpected, we have created intelligence, languages, arts and even some wonders out of our imagination. We may think that now our world is just in its final phase, mostly because of our irresponsability. I want to say that we can take a look around, look at those giant structures we have made! Take the sight of our beautiful planet! We are not pestes! We are not scum! We took the wild and made it follow us! We took the rock and turned it into sculpture, we took death and turned it into history, we took the chaos of the universe and turned it into a perfectly logical thing. We have professors, doctors and writers, we have childrens, friends and ancestors, we have a complete community here, in our planet, the one we helped to make! If nature was once something amazing, now with our help it is wonderful! I know that there are some people out there that tries to destroy everything that we, with our own hands and sweat, with blood spilled over our fields of freedom. I know that there's a whole bunch of nonconformist that won't stand for everything to be peaceful or happy. I know that there's a lot of obstacles that we have to face. I know that you understand half of what I am saying because I'm fighting with the dictionary right now (wait...that is way out of topic...guess). But if we are here today, it is because we want to be free, be happy, be neighbours of this our hyperactive kind. We are here because we threw the rifle and the bomb(safely of course..dang it I did it again), because we hate war and it's consecuences, because we have fait that the ones that will protect us if needed, will do their best! Because we will give all of us to protect our people, our countries, our race! We have hope, we are not ready to get things how they should be from one day to another but we are expecting to play a role in this big revolution of the civilization...And one day...one day we will see a bright dawn with dreams fulfilled, with each of our beloved ones by our side, with open doors and frontiers, with clean oceans and skies and a full cosmos to study, with bright people with nice desires...and I hope, with all my might...That I'll be there to see that day. Hold on to your memories, because that is the most precious thing you've got.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, new character and new facts. What could be better?

Nick: A milkshake*sniff*

Me: Just get over it

* * *

-So, which one will you use? The one with yards or the one with meters?-The British boy raised two fingers to show his selection.-Then let's try it, stay crouched. Now I'll like to explain that we have enough technology to have this special room in which the humidity and warmness keeps the same all the time, the last one being of the average 86º Fharenheit, you'll have to guess the humidity.

Ferb got himself to the ground and placed the rifle on the bipod, he used the scope and calculated the target size and distance then he pulled the trigger, head shot. When he finished with the test, he got up and looked at White with a raised eyebrow. Then Nick woke up and walked towards them.

-Hey! I was having fun and then I just fainted!-The guy got closer and saw that the training had already started.-So was the kid too bad?

-Hmmm...guess who did a head shot in the first try.

-Really? That's way to cool for me, I'll go drown in my swamp of shame-Then he simulated being in the water and swimming in dog style

-Hey kid, you wanted to know where do we get the money for this didn't you? I think Nick would answer that with pleasure-Ferb stared at the still swimming man that now was fake floating on the water

-Yep, I do know. It's a pretty nice story by the way. It looks like White here inherited a good amount of money from an old dude, they didn't even met but she got a really creepy mail with the testament. Then she created a department store chain known as out coming new gadgets and choose a low profile pig to be her cover. Then I revealed that I was sometime ago someone else that lived in another country and we decided to make this organization to spend our spare time, meaning with that all our time, on helping people that gets to the wrong place on the wrong moment so here we are with a full team of weirdos!-The last line took the attention of all of the guys that were there and then they all got on him to make him regret calling them that. Ferb just went away when he realized that White was leaving

-Something's bothering you?-Asked the british boy as he got closer to her

-Not much, what do you say if we go for a milkshake?-Answered her showing him a wallet that was probably Nick's

They headed to the nearest milkshake bar and sat down in front of the desk, near of a man that was breaking his brain on deep thinking. They made their orders and then the man noticed them

-Can I bother you?-Asked him

-You already did-Said White with a poker face

-You see. I am Cedric, an FBI officer and my boss got me on a case that is pretty hard to solve

-What do you mean?-Asked White already knowing it

-Well there's this terrorist that is getting on the way of each of our country bureaus. But she does her work so well that we have to cover her clues just to cover our own secrets so I have not even a fingerprint and it's too hard to make a profile. The experts says that she does it just out of boredom.

-If she does so well her work why do you know about her?

-Well, there's this division of middle east that was completely eradicated except for a girl that then managed to get away of the problem, she was in faking a trauma to get to the states. Then she disappeared we believe she is somewhere on this part of the country. Do you know anything about her by random coincidence?

Ferb stared at both of them for a moment feeling the awkwardness while it filled the dialogue

-Oh yes, that's me!-Stated White looking up left to show him that she was lying and then started to laugh.

-Jajaja that's a good one-The man then greeted her and got to pay his milkshake, leaving the place minutes later.

-That's the trick kid, always tell the truth but make it look like a lie if needed

They finished their food and went back to the building where Nick reached them with a woeful face and a good amount of contusions.

-You are two evil people! You left me all alone facing that mob of angry friends and worst of all! You ate milkshake without me!-Then he started crying and his two friends got inside without even looking at him.


End file.
